jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny Joestar/Personality and Relationships
|altbackcolor=#f0f0f0 |height=2.5 |minwidth=5 |maxwidth=16 |font-size=90% |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#654488 |tab1=Introduction |tab2=Gallery |tab3=Personality and Relationships |tab4=Abilities and Powers |tab5=History |tab6=Misc |tab7= |tab8= }} Personality History In his past, Johnny asserts a forceful and hostile nature, seemingly credited to his silver spoon lifestyle. Since the age of 5, he had believed himself to be a horse riding genius, and from this developed a type of conceitedness fueled by the praise of those around him. Though well-mannered at times, this is easily dispersed when his worth is put into question. This is apparent during his teenage years when he paid his way into a line at a movie theater to impress a girl, despite initially suggesting to come back tomorrow. Steel Ball Run After Johnny witnesses Gyro's Steel Balls and Spin, and how they enabled him to stand up on his feet for a moment, he takes on a lesser but equally zealous role and decides to closely follow Gyro's words.SBR Chapter 3: Johnny Joestar (chapter) Johnny is stubborn and strong-willed. He refuses to accept Gyro's claims that he stood up from his wheelchair as a reflex, and races despite his disability that makes even mounting a horse difficult. When the need arises, he can be driven by a dark determination, and several characters have mentioned that Johnny has a look in his eyes indicating he is capable of killing if need be. He has been shown several times to possess a "dark will", which takes him to the edge and even once drove him to nearly destroy a Corpse part; had it not been for Gyro, he would have done so. Author's comments Araki personally liked the Jonathan–Zeppeli relationship from Phantom Blood and wanted to retell it again for a longer coming-of-age story. He chose to make Johnny and Gyro around the same age so they could be less formal and more friendly than their original counterparts similar to the Joseph-Caesar relationship from Battle Tendency. Gyro's random jokes and Johnny's use of his spinning nails to accomplish trivial tasks were included to reflect this concept.2007 Eureka issue Relationships Family *George Joestar I: Johnny is shown to have disliked his father to some extent. Indeed, his father shamelessly favored his own brother over him, and blatantly refused to lend the deceased Nicholas ' boots to Johnny for his upcoming horse race. When Johnny attacked in response, George wondered if "God had taken the wrong son", separating the two for a considerable length of time. Johnny himself admits to Funny Valentine that he could not think of his own father in the same admiring way Valentine thought of his. Towards the end of the Steel Ball Run race, however, George shows up in the crowd and shows Johnny Nicholas' boots, reconciling with his son at last. *Nicholas Joestar: As his elder brother, Nicholas was a model to follow. Johnny admired him since his childhood and feels guilty over his death. *Danny Joestar: While Jonathan and Danny the dog had a shared childhood, this mouse was only a temporary pet for Johnny. However, Johnny retains good memories of him but also haunting ones, even summoning the mouse when Civil War affects him. Friends *Gyro Zeppeli: His relationship with Gyro is that of friends as well as Master and Apprentice after the events of the first race Gyro and Johnny team for the rest of the race while learning the spin from Gyro and collecting the corpse parts. The relationship of the two has similarities of Jonathan's relationship with Will & Joseph's relationship with Caesar. Johnny is the more determined of the two sometimes possessing a "dark will." *Rina Higashikata : Their relationship began after the race and persisted for several years. After she becomes ill, Johnny goes searching for the corpse parts as a cure. His love for Rina is so deep, He ends up sacrificing himself to save her & their son. *Lucy Steel: His relationship with Lucy was not the same as with Jonathan and Erina as they were simple acquaintances , not lovers. However, like her counterpart, she shows much bravery in helping Johnny with fighting Funny Valentine. *Mountain Tim: Like Speedwagon, he helps Gyro and Johnny with their battles with The Boomboom Family and Oyecomova. Their relationship is more reminiscent to when Jonathan initailly met Speedwagon & thier initial struggle with Dio due to Tim appears as a enemy, then a ally. Johnny earns his respect after fending off the Boomboom Family when he discovered Tusk. *Hot Pants:Johnny respects Hot Pants ever since their encounter with Ringo Roadagain and even further with the struggle against Axl Ro. it is there he realizes that she is a woman, but with respect he has for her he doesn't reveal her true gender until she revealed it herself, not even to Gyro. References Category:Article management templates